


对话比利时双子星：希望你会在大力神杯前吻我

by bazuka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazuka/pseuds/bazuka
Summary: 访谈体。





	对话比利时双子星：希望你会在大力神杯前吻我

对于球迷朋友们来说，联赛的下一轮将是万众瞩目的双蓝会。这不仅仅是因为两支球队在实力上势均力敌，以及宝贵的三分究竟能帮助谁在积分榜和争冠旅途中更进一步，还因为从两周前各大报纸就开始渲染的新一轮“婚姻保卫战”——分别隶属于蓝月亮曼城的德布劳内和蓝军切尔西的阿扎尔是这场比赛中焦点中的焦点，从他们公开婚姻关系的那天开始，关于双蓝会的比赛结果，他们在场上的表现以及场下的各种互动都为人们所津津乐道。第九次的双蓝会开赛在即，这对夫夫也是从2014年结婚之后首次共同面对媒体，或许他们有很多话想说。

 

Q：迄今为止切尔西和曼城正好交手八次，成绩也是势均力敌正好四胜四负，两位作为各自俱乐部的绝对主力，我想请两位对马上就要到来的双蓝会预测一下比赛结果，谁会赢？为什么？

阿扎尔：我觉得都有可能吧，这赛季曼城很强，有很多有实力的球员在，而且这赛季是我们终结了他们的连胜（对不起啦亲爱的），所以我想这次他们会尽全力报仇的。但我们也有我们的优势，虽然现在他们的积分比我们高，但是有压力更有动力，我们会奋起直追的。

德布劳内：曼城。切尔西是一支很强的队伍，一直都很强，我在那里待过所以我明白他们一直都有坚韧的精神，他们中的一些球员从我还在切尔西的时候就在那里了，现在依然在。其中的默契不用多说，但我们的阵容现在也磨合的不错，更重要的是我们想要每一个冠军，想要冠军就要战胜路上的每一道障碍，所以我会说是我们赢。

 

Q：之前的八次交手之中媒体都会把二位的关系做一个重点关注，并且在上一赛季的比赛中还用了《婚姻保卫战》这样的标题，想问一下你们对这个怎么看？跟对方的球队作战和跟别的球队作战，心态上会有不同吗？

阿扎尔：我不喜欢这个标题。它听起来好像我和凯文的婚姻已经危机四伏甚至马上就要爆炸了一样。事实上认识我们的人都知道不是这样的，双运动员的家庭所要面对的问题比大家想象的要多得多，我其实不希望大家每年都来聚焦我们的婚姻关系，我和凯文的家庭，如果不是因为我俩都是球员，家庭对我来说是很隐私的事情，我不希望被外界过多的提起。

德布劳内：好像之前还有小报写过切尔西赢了我就回家把艾登打一顿（笑），双蓝会对我们两个人的婚姻来说不是一颗炸弹，这就是一场重要的比赛，和对曼联对利物浦对阿森纳没什么不一样。而且艾登说得对，大家应该更多的关注比赛本身，还有二十个一样优秀努力的球员在赛场上拼搏，那个时候的艾登也只是我的对手，我很享受在赛场和他相对的这九十分钟时间，尤其是他踢得很好的时候，我会很骄傲。

 

Q：上一场联赛凯文因伤缺席比赛，曼城也以0比2的成绩输给了切尔西，而向前追溯17-18赛季曼城对阵切尔西那粒唯一的制胜球是凯文打进的，当时你是什么心情？那在之前的几次比赛之中你们都互有输赢，这种时候回到家中你们会有什么特定的仪式来安慰或者鼓励对方吗？

阿扎尔：如果我的眼睛是摄像机的话，大概我有可能会在比赛的现场去盯着凯文一个人看，并且还有时间去涌现各种感谢啊思绪啊巴拉巴拉。但我不是能鸟瞰整个球场的机器，所以这是不可能的。凯文的身份对我来说并不只是我的丈夫，他还是一个优秀的运动员，那场比赛我们犯了一个错误而他抓住了时机，我觉得这没什么好说的，就是这样而已。

德布劳内：我很开心可以打入那粒进球，那场比赛他们防守的很好，我们也很努力，有时候你努力了会得到回报，有时候不会。那粒进球我认为就属于前者，我努力了一整场，得到了回报。至于上场比赛缺席，我只能说作为运动员谁也不愿意受伤，老实说那段日子有点难熬，对于他来说也是，他担心我，但是又不能天天往返伦敦和曼彻斯特，我也没办法跑到伦敦去复健，所以......好在一切都过去了。

阿扎尔：非常担心，是的。我了解凯文，伤病会让他很着急，他总是希望自己能以最好的状态上场踢球，帮助球队。所以一旦受伤他就会很努力的去复健，可是我也在伦敦也有比赛和训练课，没办法在他身边安慰他和照顾他让我很难受。不过这不是我们第一次共同面对伤病带来的困扰，我还是有信心。

德布劳内：对，这次比我两年前受伤时要好些，我比之前更能理解一些事情，伤病不可避免，所以心态就更重要。而且他那段时间就是电话轰炸我，紧张过头。他一紧张，我反倒镇定许多。

阿扎尔：上场比赛结束之后我也给他打了电话，那个时候他的伤还没有完全好。不过如果是平时比赛输了我们会有拥抱。

德布劳内：对，如果我输了的话，这是我们家里我的特权。

阿扎尔：他不喜欢输。

德布劳内：我很讨厌输，什么时候我都想赢，在家里下棋都是我赢的。所以，如果我输了他会抱抱我，比赛输了也一样。

 

Q： 那你们平时会因为比赛结果之类的吵架吗？

阿扎尔：当然不会。我们只会因为家里的吸尘器坏了没有人修或者忘了打开洗碗机这种事情吵架。

德布劳内：你看艾登那张脸，他像是会跟人吵架的样子吗？

 

Q： 我们都知道两位都是非常优秀的足球运动员，一直被称为比利时黄金一代的并肩闪耀的双子星，在刚刚过去的2018年世界杯比赛中凯文还为艾登献上了一粒精彩绝伦的助攻，与此同时，全世界都知道你们是一对恩爱的伴侣，业余时间会和对方一起切磋球技或者讨论球赛吗？

阿扎尔：假期的时候吧，有时候会在一起一对一。不过很少，因为......

德布劳内：我不喜欢输。

阿扎尔：刚才已经说过了，是的。我不会做让自己的伴侣感到沮丧或者心情变差的事情，那也太蠢了。我们平时一般会一起出去看篮球赛啊或者骑自行车出去远足。

德布劳内：比赛的话会聊，不过就是闲聊，和聊明天早上穿哪件衣服一样的。

 

Q： 那和一位出色的球员成为伴侣，是否对竞技层面上有所影响？

阿扎尔：我认为是有的。对，而且是很积极的影响。因为我想我可能找不到一个能像凯文这样自律的人，他真的是那种假期出去度假都会按时起床跑步找健身房的。我觉得他的状态也会一直勉励我，敦促我成为更好更努力的人。

德布劳内：艾登是个天才，和天才在一起就是时时刻刻都能感受到差距，这会让我更谦虚，更有上进心。他总是能做到很多无与伦比的事，这会给我灵感，有时候在场上的时候偶尔我会想到这个球如果是艾登的话他会怎么处理，所以，会让我们两个更有默契吧。

阿扎尔：所以我最喜欢的搭档就是你亲爱的。

德布劳内：嗯。

 

Q：有关于二位的爱情故事，虽然名人同性之间结成伴侣的有很多，但我们同时也知道比利时国内瓦隆人和弗拉芒人之间有许多历史问题，有媒体曾称呼你们两位是比利时的“罗密欧与朱丽叶”，所以你们当初结合的时候是否也是承受了像罗朱那样的巨大阻力呢？

阿扎尔：家庭方面的阻力有一点吧。我爸当时对凯文是弗拉芒人有点意见，他主要是觉得我俩语言可能不通，因为我不会说荷语，要是凯文也不会说法语的话，他觉得两个比利时人在家说英语怪怪的。还好凯文的法语水平很不错啊，而且我爸本来觉得我要很晚才能找到伴侣来着，结果这么早就找到了，他后来想想觉得是件好事，就不说了。

德布劳内：还有当时比利时的媒体说这件事比较多吧。有段时间我爸妈家门口老是有记者。但其实比利时并不是极端的，这个东西不是非黑即白的，有很多人既不是弗拉芒也不是瓦隆人，难道他们就不算是比利时人了吗？我觉得可能是因为比利时国家队之前关于这点总是生出嫌隙，这其实是不利于成绩的，我们现在队里气氛还是很不错的，我比较希望以后的比利时国家队即使没有一个弗拉芒人和一个瓦隆人结婚，也能团结一致。

阿扎尔：说得好！

 

Q： 最令大家津津乐道的就是14年那张著名的“为国求婚”的照片了，当时也是引起了不小的轰动，网友普遍认为，如此高调的行为为体育界的LGBTQ人群做出了正确榜样，您二位当时是什么样的心情，有没有想到会带来这么大的影响？

阿扎尔：我主要是觉得我当着皇室的面求婚的话他就不好意思拒绝了。

德布劳内：你就是喜欢大家都关注你。

阿扎尔：嗯哼。

德布劳内：公开对我们俩来说是迟早的事情。如果艾登不是运动员的话，我会尽量保护他不让他站在镁光灯下。

阿扎尔：但我们俩都是很有名气的球员啦，有名气也要做自己啊，我没办法因为自己的名气或者其他东西而要隐藏起我们牵在一起的手，如果凯文是女性，我们的结合就可以公开并接受祝福的话，那凯文是男的一样可以。如果我们两个的这个举动可以给那些因为种种原因还困在柜子里的人一些勇气或者鼓励的话，那我们觉得很荣幸。

德布劳内：是的，如果可以的话，还是要选择出柜。

 

Q：说回俱乐部层面的问题，我知道艾登你和切尔西的合约只剩一年了，迟迟没有续约的原因中是否有想要和伴侣，凯文在同一俱乐部发展这一点呢？

阿扎尔：啊，这个嘛，在一个俱乐部一起踢球这件事我们已经经历过了，人生苦短，我觉得还是要多去经历一些之前没有过的事情。

德布劳内：距离产生美，现在这样蛮好的。

阿扎尔：什么凯文，你难道不想和我天天见面吗？

德布劳内：我没有这样说。

 

Q：想问问你们对现在的二人世界满意吗？还有什么没有完成的梦想吗？

阿扎尔：虽然刚刚凯文表达了对距离的欣赏，但我还是希望我们的假期可以更多一点，这样就可以多在一起，二人世界很满意啊，凯文是很好的爱人，要是时间可以更长更长就好了。

德布劳内：你是想听我也夸你吗？

阿扎尔：嗯？没有啊，你想讲什么都可以，真的真的！

德布劳内：他也很好，我挺满意的。至于梦想的话当然有了，我希望和他一起为比利时国家队征战，然后一起拿更多的奖杯，最好是大力神杯。

阿扎尔：哎那我可以现在许愿吗？

德布劳内：你要许什么愿？

阿扎尔：如果这个梦想真的可以实现，我希望你会在大力神杯前吻我。

 

 

记者手记：

有时候我们会在心里幻想最美好的爱情是什么样的。是金童玉女门当户对，还是欢喜冤家痴缠一生。每个人心中的答案不同，但在今天看到这两位世界级的球星并肩坐在我的面前接受采访的时候，我觉得好像看到了一点模糊的轮廓。两个平等有趣又坚韧的灵魂彼此相爱，互相尊重，携手并肩在竞技体育的道路上前进，汗水和泪水交织出的浪漫，或许这就是最美好里的其中一种。


End file.
